New Start
by Titepau04
Summary: A new undercover mission for Callen will change everything. His life and that of the team will be completely out of whack !
1. Chapter 1

I had just woken up and looked at my boyfriend still sleeping next to me.

_For once, he seems to sleep peacefully._ It was now two weeks that we met, this handsome blond and me. A man as attractive and, moreover doing the same job as me, it's so rare!

_I had the chance to please him too! _

"Well, do you wake up? Must go to work! " by gently shaking him

"Um ... I will be late today " he replied me with a grunt

"Okay, as you want! That's your problem! "

I decided to dress simply, jeans and a Tshirt. A quick glance in the mirror, just to see what gives my hair! Between their length and curls, sometimes they are a real headache. But today, they decided to be disciplined to my greatest happiness! Sometimes I think that I'd better cut them!

I was about to leave, when Ben called me to order.

"Lucy! You would dare go out without kissing me? "

I was returning on my feet, kissed Ben quickly then grabbed an apple in the kitchen and was spinning at work.

At the OSP

" 'Morning! " Kensi and Deeks exclaimed when arriving

" 'Morning! " Sam answered, on site since a while

"Sam, Do you know if Callen will come today? " Deeks asked

"It makes two weeks that we have not seen him. Do you have some information? " asked Kensi

"A little! He is on the way "

" Come up, guys!" whistled Eric

"I hope that Callen is well" worried Kensi while climbing stairs

"Don't worry about him, he's fine! Very well, in fact! "Sam reassured her

"What? Wait, wait, wait! You know something and you don't want to tell us anything? Come on, speak! "exclaimed Deeks

"Eric, what do you have for us? "Sam asked, dodging the subject

"Why have you been so slow to come up? "Callen asked, leaning on the table

"Callen! " Kensi cried, throwing herself into his arms

"How long are you here? I didn't see you come! " Sam questioned

"Ah ah! " said Callen in a mysterious tone

"Mr. Beale, explain to them what's going on, please" interrupted Hetty

"Callen is undercover, the last two weeks in a shoe store called" TWIN Shoes ". The owner, Francesco Rossi, is suspected of trafficking of weapons to the Taliban "explained Eric

"My name is Ben McKay and I'm seller of men shoes. I have already acquitted the other seller, Lucy. She is clean " completed Callen

"For sure! " Sam pointed out, smirking

"What do you mean, Sam? " Callen asked with an inquisitor look

"Please, continue G.! " said Sam, smiling and avoiding his question very carefully

"Hum! Nothing special until the arrival of two strange men yesterday. Eric, did you manage to identify them? "

"No, not yet, I'm still working on it"

"Well, I have to go back. Sam, can you drive me? "


	2. Chapter 2

As he drove Callen, Sam laughed at him about his relationship with Lucy.

"This woman must be really special to have succeed to leave you the right path" he mocked gently

"Are you jealous? You should be happy for me! You who regularly annoys me about it" retorted Callen, offended

"Yes, sure! I'm not jealous and I'm happy for you, but a little worried too. What will happen if your relationship doesn't work? Did you already forget what happened with Kristin Donnelly? I don't want you come back to me with a broken heart"

"Thank you for worrying about me, but I can handle myself"

Back at OSP,

"We found information about the two suspects" said Eric

"The first is called Miguel Sanchez, and the second, Raoul Perez" Nell completed

"They are known to take part of the cartel Molina" added Eric

"What is the connection with the Taliban? " Deeks asked

"We don't think there is one"

"We have to alert Callen" exclaimed Kensi

"It's already done" reassured Nell. "An exchange is planned for tomorrow morning, 7 am, next to the port"

The next morning, the team was ready and waiting with the SWAT

They didn't have to wait long. Ten heavily armed men arrived. They were too.

"We expect the exchange before intervening" warned Callen

As expected, the exchange occurred. Many shots were exchanged. Eight men were killed and the others, injured, were taken to the hospital. They will be questioned later.

The team, back to the bullpen, spoke of their evening projects when I arrived noisily. I was furious after the Assistant Director Granger and Hetty.

"Why don't you wait me before acting? I've worked on it since 6 months and you wasted everything by sending a second agent and by acting during my break day, without warning me!" I completely didn't care that everyone had stopped working and looked at us.

"Miss Wells, we're sorry, but we sent you Special Agent Callen to help you and solve this case quickly" apologized Hetty

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course we do! Please, forgive us this misunderstanding. But can I talk to you in private? "asked Granger

I agreed and climbed upstairs with him.

During this time, it's a flabbergasted Callen who rushes to speak to Hetty about what just happened.

"What? She is an agent? "

"Mr. Callen, indeed she is. A NCIS Special Agent from Washington. And her real name is Alicia Wells"

Callen was upset and impressed. He had even need to sit down. His girlfriend was a Special Agent ... He broke all the rules at once. However, he had to recognize that she was damn talented, because he had seen nothing!

Upstairs, I was talking with Granger.

"I have a proposition for you. Would you be agreeing to join the team of L.A? " asked Granger

"Really? " I couldn't believe my ears

"This case was your rating and you have succeeded brilliantly! We know how you like to work undercover. Also, we thought you might like to do it every day! "

"Wow! This is great! Of course, I'm ok! But how will they react? " I worried suddenly, thinking about the team that I knew very united

"Don't worry about that! They'll love you! And I think one of them already love you! Just before you stay here, I have a case for you! An observation mission for 2 months. Hetty will tell you more later. Well, come on, I will present you! "

We joined the team.

"Everyone, I would like to present your new colleague, Special Agent Alicia Wells. Here is Special Agent Sam Hanna, Special Agent Kensi Blye and our liaison officer of LAPD, Marty Deeks. You already know Special Agent G. Callen"

"Nice to meet you all! I'm glad to know your real name, Agent Callen" I said with a mischievous smile

"Me too, Agent Wells!"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, Thank you! " I was thinking of all those wonderful moments spent with him

"See you tomorrow everyone! Alicia, welcome! "saluted Kensi

"Thank you!"

I watched Kensi, Deeks and Sam leave when Callen called me.

"I think we have to talk"

"Yes, I think so"

We isolated us in a quiet corner of the room.

"Um, we have a problem because I don't want a relationship with a colleague" explained Callen

"I have the same rule as you. So, what do we do? I'm annoyed because I really liked all this time spent with you! "

"Me too! That's my problem! Maybe, could we go eat somewhere and see after tonight? "

"Ok, I'm fine!" _after all, what am I risking? It was just a meal! Ok, I'm not sure I could keep myself, so he attracted me with his blue eyes so bewitching!_

"I'll be back in one hour, get ready!"

And he left.

"Miss Wells, in my office, please!"

I went into Hetty's office.

"Well, here are all the details of your new case. You will leave by plane tomorrow morning at 10 am"

"Okay" while beginning to read my mission order

"What did you decide with Mr Callen?"

"About what?"

"Your relationship! I always know everything, Miss Wells!" _So the rumor was true, she knows everything about everyone all the time ... Oops, scary!_

"Oh, yes, I see that ...… Um, we don't know yet … We will take a decision later. We go to the restaurant this evening to speak about that!"

"Does he know you're leaving tomorrow morning?" _She looks worried, she seems to appreciate it._

"Not yet"

"Take care of him, please! Don't hurt him!"

"I have no intention. Be sure of that!"

"Perfect. Do you have an outfit for your dinner? "

"No, I don't" I confessed to her, a little sheepishly

"Come on with me!" Hetty said as she walked to the wardrobe

Hetty gave me a beautiful chiffon dress backless, a short jacket and high heels. I decided to tie my hair on the side.

I heard a car is coming, it must be Callen who was back and waiting for me outside. A final retouching makeup, just to emphasize my green eyes ... I sighed of despair at seeing my freckles more and more visible. _I hate the sun just for that!_

"Go and have fun!"

"Thank you for everything, Hetty"

I joined him outside. I laughed when I saw the head of Callen in front my appearance!

"You're gorgeous!" he said, opening the car door for me

"Thank you! You aren't bad either!" He had put a costume that really made him very seductive. Wow! It completely changed what I had seen over the past two weeks. I felt that it was another man. _How do you want to concentrate with such sex appeal as a companion? Finally, I hope he still is..._

Callen took me to a beautiful restaurant. The J-Lounge, I think. The atmosphere was both cozy and modern with soft lighting. Cleverly located candles brought warmth and romance. Luckily, Hetty had opted for a chic dress!

"Callen ... "I started breaking away a really awkward silence

"Please, call me G"

"Ok, G, I have something to tell you. I have to leave tomorrow morning for a case of two months in France before joining your team"

"Oh, really? Hum ... Well, it could be a good way to help us to take a decision" _He looks disappointed, would he attached to me more than he wants to show it?_

"Yes, why not! We'll see with time. But I really want to continue our story! I'm sure it could work"

"I hope so" _Yes, it looks like it is! Cool!_

The silence was again our companion of the evening, probably due to the busy day we spent. Too many emotions...

"G, I'm sorry but I'm tired, can you bring me back to the hotel, please?" I asked, breaking away the silence again

"Of course"

Thirty minutes later, we were in front of my hotel room. We spent several minutes looking at us in silence. Decidedly, this damn silence was really here today.

"Have a good night, see you soon" Callen finally told me

He started to leave when, forgetting the possible consequences of such an act, I grabbed him by the hand and kissed him. I couldn't resolve to move away so long without enjoy of him one last time. I opened the door and pushed him inside. Then, Callen took me in his arms. From that moment, my body no longer answered anything. He kissed my neck and I felt his hands wander around my back, giving me full of chills, he detached my dress which fells at my feet, revealing my body.


	3. Chapter 3

When Callen woke up, I was already gone, leaving just my dress with a note attached "Giving back to Hetty, please! Thank you for everything, see you soon Alicia"

Installed in the plane ready to take off, I started to read the details of my mission. I had to get close of two brothers, Marc and Jerome Renson, two merchants of antiques in Paris. But I quickly stopped reading, unable to concentrate.

"It starts well. I'm barely gone that I only already think about him! Pull yourself together or it will not work!" _I already knew it will be the most difficult and longest work of my life._

And the plane took off.

When Hetty came to her office, she found my dress hanging with a word "From Alicia, thank you very much, Callen." She glanced in direction of the bullpen and saw that he was already busy in his reports.

"Mr. Callen, come to see me please. How are you?" she worried

"Everything is fine, thank you"

"I trust you not to be distracted by your story?" she said nothing but understood very well that he lied

"You can!" Callen assured her nevertheless

During this time, Sam, Kensi and Deeks had arrived and already began to bicker for a history of pen!

"This is mine" Kensi assured

"How can you be so sure with the mess that there is permanently on your desk?" Deeks asked

"Deeks is right, a mom wouldn't find her babies! And this is mine!" Sam added

"Thank you Sam! Huh? What? This is min! Look, there is the mark of my teeth!"

"Huh? What? Burk!" Kensi exclaimed while throwing the pen on Deeks's desk

"A pen? Seriously?" Callen asked, appalled by the juvenile behavior of his colleagues

"So, this evening, Callen? How was it?" Deeks asked, teasingly

"It's none of your business!" retorted Callen

"Well, don't get angry!" Deeks said, surprised by the reaction of his colleague

It is this moment that Eric chose to call the team.

"We have a new case, guys!"

They hurried up.

"Deeks, I'm not angry, I'm just saying it doesn't concern you!" Callen explained

"Okay, sorry! But where is Alicia?" Deeks asked, looking around him

"On a mission for now..." Callen said, very sad suddenly

"Really? But ... " began to ask Kensi

Sam asked, interrupting "Eric, please tell us"

Callen felt relieved he interrupted his interrogation and gave him a grateful look.

"The body of Lieutenant Commander Martin Taylor, at last what remains, was found in the rubble of his house which exploded last night. We were able to identify him by the type plate found in his pocket" explained Eric

"A dental exam will be performed to confirm his identity" added Nell

"OK, Kensi Deeks, take a look in the home if you can get any additional information about the explosion. Sam and I go to the morgue "decided Callen

Arrived at the morgue

"Thank you Sam, for having changed the subject, I didn't want to talk about it, I'm pretty disgusted like this..." thanked Callen

"You're welcome, I saw that you were not in the mood. This is also did for this partners"

"Hello Rose! How are you today?" asked Callen

"Hello! I'm fine! Do you have some news from Nate recently? " she always hoped secretly that he may make the first step despite the fact that he could one day be regarded her as suspect. She now understood that he had no choice.

"Not lately" Sam replied "Do you have anything for us?"

"Yes, this man didn't die in the explosion, but by a bullet behind the head"

"An execution..." Sam confirmed

"In addition, I had the results of the dental examination, it turns out he isn't the Lieutenant Commander Martin Taylor" specified Rose

"So who is he and where is the real Lieutenant Commander? Why make believe in his death?" questioned Callen "I'll tell Kensi and Deeks"

On the crime scene, Deeks was spoken with firefighters while Kensi was on the phone with Callen.

"This is a voluntary explosion" explained Warrant Officer Monroe "Someone caused a gas leak and made sure there was a spark. The poor guy had no chance"

"Ok, Callen, we'll see if there is something more" rang off Kensi "In fact, he felt nothing, he was already dead ... shot in the head ... Did you find something else that seems to be suspicious?"

"No, nothing more than what I just explained to you"

"OK, thank you very much"

"Do you tell me?"Deeks asked

"As I said, he was executed and he isn't Lieutenant Commander"

"Wow! OK! Strange story" Deeks murmured


	4. Chapter 4

One hour later, they found themselves at the HQ.

"We found nothing more, except that it is criminal, but that we already guessed that" explained Kensi

"Yeah, so where can be hidden this Lieutenant Commander?" Callen asked "Eric, did you find something?"

"I watched the cameras around the neighborhood without result, they are too far from the crime scene, and as we don't know what to look for ... it's complicated"

"All the neighbors were not at home when we were there, perhaps in returning later, we might have more information, such as an unusual car for example?" asked Kensi

"That would be great!"

"And on the bank accounts of Taylor, nothing suspicious?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing" replied Nell "Unless ... wait, there is a movement. Someone just withdraw $ 500 at the distributor of the Flower Street. "

"Eric, cameras!" exclaimed Callen

"Yes, straight away ... so ... Oh, I got it! But ... it isn't Taylor" Eric noticed discovering two girls on screen

"Continue to follow, we go on site" launched Callen

Arrived in the Flower Street

"Kensi, Deeks, do you see them? " asked Callen

"Nope" replied Kensi

"Eric, help us" said Sam

"Uh, I would love but I also lost them..."

"There! I see them!" exclaimed Nell "At the corner of Adams Boulevard and Flower Street!"

"Ok, continue to follow them, we rush"

Once at eye level to the girls, they jumped out of their cars.

"Federal Agents, freeze!"

"What do you want?" asked one of the girls

"Please, come with us, we have some questions for you" explained Kensi

At the boathouse, they decided that Kensi was questioning them together.

"What is your name?"

"Why is it not the beautiful surfer who questions us?" asked the brunette

In the next room, Deeks strutted like a rooster, proud of the compliment he had just heard.

"Did you hear? She said "beautiful"! Take note!"

"Deeks, they don't have even 15 years!" Sam broke him

Meanwhile, in the interrogation room

"Because it's me! If you don't answer my questions, it is the big black guy who will do..." Kensi threatened them

"Uh ... Agree, agree! What do you want to know?" asked the redhead

"First of all, your name"

"I'm Melissa Lewis and she is Louise Clark" explained the redhead

"OK, how did you get this credit card?"

"A man gave it to us this morning, saying we could do what we wanted with" said Louise

"Okay, this man, is that him?" Kensi asked while showing a picture of Lieutenant Commander Martin Taylor

"Yes, that's him!"

"Okay, where is he gone and then where were you when you met him?"

"No idea ... We don't pay attention, and we were in front of our school, John Adams Middle School in the 30th" they said

"They look sincere" concluded Callen "Eric, did you hear it? Check the cameras in these parts, we will end up to find him, this Lieutenant"

"Ok, I'm on it"

A few moments later.

"It's good, I find him! I can confirm that our dear Lieutenant Commander is still alive. I follow him until he gets into a Toyota Prius. Then, I lose him"

"Start a search with the kaleidoscope" said Callen

"Immediately"

After take the deposition of the girls, Kensi and Deeks brought them back home. On the way back, Kensi's phone rang. It was Eric.

"Kensi, Taylor was located! He is in a hangar on the docks, Callen and Sam are already on the way, I'm sending you the coordinates on your mobile"

"Thanks, we go there"

Once there, Kensi and Deeks joined Callen and Sam. Callen gave them a summary "He is in the third hangar, he is alone and armed. We take the front and you will pass behind"

Each put his bulletproof vest and moved into position.

"At 3 ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ..."counted Callen

They came in the hangar, welcomed by gunfire.

"Federal Agents, Lieutenant Commander Martin Taylor? We just want to talk to you" shouted Callen

"I don't believe you! Show me your plate!"

Callen launched his plate. Taylor picked it up.

"I'm going out, don't shoot"

Deeks stopped Taylor and handcuffed him.

"Kensi, Deeks, I leave you to question him in the boatshed, I have to go to OSP" announced Callen

"As you want"

"Everything okay?" Sam worried

"Yes, I just want to check something, I don't have for a long time"

Sam let him go without insist, not convinced by his answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at NCIS Office, Callen rushed upstairs.

"Eric, have you heard from Alicia?"

"Yes, at the moment, she is well arrived at destination!"

"Great! Did she leave a message for me? "

"Not at all, sorry..." apologized Eric

"Oh ... That's okay, doesn't matter. Thanks" Callen said with a disappointed look

"I'm sure it is in order that not to distract her..." Nell said gently

_Indeed, Nell, you're right! I wanted to say a word to him but I changed my mind at the last moment. It is imperative I stay focused! I don't have the right to make some mistakes. And I didn't really want to display our story. Did I take __the right decision?_

"Yes, you're probably right, I would have done the same! Thank you both! I returned to the boatshed " by trying to convince himself

"I don't think it is necessary, Mr. Callen. I think your team will do without you" interjected Hetty "You still have to complete reports"

"Hum! Okay, as you want" replied Callen joining his desk

No sooner was he seated that Hetty returned to see him.

"Mr. Callen, be reassured, I would warn you if any problem happened concerning Miss Wells"

"Thank you very much Hetty" Callen thanked her, visibly relieved

He returned to his reports. Meanwhile at the interrogation room ... Sam was responsible of interrogate Lieutenant Commander.

"Why do you hide you like this?"

"Because they want to kill me"

"Who wants to kill you?"

"Ah, I wish I knew!" exclaimed Taylor

"Well, who is the man who was found in the house?" Sam asked

"One of those who want to kill me!" said Lieutenant Commander, sure of himself

"Did you killed him?"

"It was a case of self defense!" Taylor assured

"In a shot to the back of the head?"

"Huh? But no, he was in front of me!" said Taylor, surprised by this information

"Sam, can you join us next door, we have something new" Kensi called in the headset

Sam left the room.

"I don't like the way that this story takes. What we got?"

"Eric just told us that Taylor suffers from post-traumatic stress syndrome after his stay in Iran. That's why he was reassigned here" explained Deeks

"And you think he may have killed a poor innocent and blow a house into a crisis of paranoia?" Sam asked

"It is quite possible if he doesn't take his medication" assured him Kensi

Sam suddenly remembered that she had already had to deal with this disease with her ex-fiance.

Eric suddenly appeared on television "Uh, guys, we have the identity of the victim. It was a homeless man without trouble who sheltered in the house during the absence of the Captain"

"Well, I go back, thank you Eric"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"

"Uh, I don't know ... It's important?" worried Martin Taylor

"If few ... The person you killed was innocent, a simple homeless squatting your home while you are away ... You have executed him without any reason..."

Taylor was upset. His life was now completely damned ... It was already complicated since his return from Iran...

In the open space, Callen had just finished his reports when the rest of the team arrived.

"Wow! You have worked well!" exclaimed Kensi

"When you aren't interrupted every 5 minutes, it's easier!" Callen replied laughing

"Good evening to you, I'm going to bed!" Kensi said

"Can I come with you?" Deeks asked with a wink

"Not even in a dream, Deeks!"

And they went both squabbling and laughing...

"Are you able to verify what you wanted?" Sam asked

"Yes, yes" replied evasively Callen

"And? You're not gonna tell me more?"

"I just wanted to know if Alicia had arrived safely..." finally admitted Callen

"She obsesses you completely! Which one of her big green eyes or her freckles have bewitched you? Unless it is her body which seems to be nice?" Sam asked teasingly

Callen acted as if he had not heard "Well, I'm going home too! See you tomorrow!"

"See you" replied Sam also leaving


	6. Chapter 6

Two months later….

Callen was an excellent mood when he arrived at work!

"You seem in a good mood!" Sam asked "It is quite rare now!"

"Alicia should back today!" exclaimed Callen

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Callen. Her flight was delayed a few days due to bad weather" intervened Hetty who was passing by at that moment

Everyone could see Callen scowl immediately.

"What?! A few days? It's been how exactly?"

"No idea, hence the use of the word "few""

Callen knew he was rather unpleasant by moment. But he couldn't take over his negative emotions, or to fill the void he felt since I left. He doesn't like to be in the place of his colleagues, who now had to bear his many mood swings.

Three days later...

"I hope that Callen will be in a better mood today" said Deeks

"Until Alicia comes back, I think it will be difficult" sighed Kensi

"Put yourself in his place, you see you every day both" replied Sam

"We have nevertheless been separated for months" retorted Deeks

"Yes, yes, sorry, I forgot this detail"

"It doesn't matter" Kensi replied "It's in the past now"

"What are you talking about?" asked Callen arriving at the moment

"About my stay in Afghanistan. How are you today?"

"Meh" he replied listlessly

"Come on, laugh a little, she should not be..." Deeks began

Deeks stopped suddenly.

"….. long now…"

"G., you should turn around" Sam announced

Callen did and saw what had managed to interrupt Deeks.


	7. Chapter 7

I came through the HQ door behind the bullpen. I don't think he recognized me immediately. At the same time, I had changed. First, my long curly hair had given way to a plunging square smooth. Then I was wearing a loose top, skinny jeans and lovely boots. Nothing to do with the suit I used to wear when I was stationed in Washington. I made a hello from the hand to the team and headed to Hetty.

"Hello Hetty, finally back! Here is my report on "Renson" mission"

"Hello Miss Wells" said Hetty "Go join the rest of the team"

What I hastened to do! I hugged Sam, Kensi and Deeks. Arrived in front of Callen, I didn't know what to do. _I dreamed so many times of this moment, now that I am here, I feel a bit silly._

"Hi!" Callen said shyly

_Apparently I'm not the only one!_

"Hi!" I replied to him, also embarrassed

Eric's whistle sounded at the same time!

"Everyone upstairs! Oh, hi Alicia, welcome back!"

"Thank you Eric!"

Kensi, Deeks and Sam went to OSP center. I was staying a little back with Callen.

"I'm glad to see you"

"Me too, I missed you G."

"You too"

_I missed him? Really? Nothing could make me happier! Apparently, he didn't blame me not to have given him some news…_

Then we joined the others on the floor.

"A woman was found, shot in the head on the road to Turnbull Canyon" explained Eric

"She has been identified as Heather Costa, an analyst for the NAVY. She was coming home" specified Nell

"Miss Blye, Mr. Deeks, take Miss Wells with you and go to the crime scene" Hetty announced. "Gentlemen Callen and Hanna, I leave you go to her house and meet her husband ..."

"Okay!"

On the way home of the victim,

"" Hi!" That's it, seriously? Not even a little kiss, a tender gesture?" Sam asked, puzzled by his partner's behavior towards me

"What? I, I was caught off guard..."

"It has definitely not seen!" Sam answered ironically. "No, but really! You bathed me during 2 months because she wasn't there and you don't have news! And now, you're "caught off guard"? Pfffff..."

"But uuuuuhhhhhh! I'll catch up!"

"I hope so"

Meanwhile, in Turnbull Canyon. The atmosphere was very strange, too quiet. It was a place full of greenery and at the same time desert ... Full of small valleys, with only one narrow and winding road. The perfect place for an ambush. I had the wrong impression that time had stopped...

Why I stress like that? Is it because this is my first real investigation here or this place that makes me uncomfortable? I can't wait that we are leaving!

"The victim was found in this area, a high-velocity bullet in the head" summed Kensi

"It looks like the work of a sniper, what do you think?" I asked, looking around me

"I totally agree with you. I would say he should be somewhere there" Kensi replied me, pointing to the hillside behind us

"We can go and see if there are still traces of" proposed Deeks

"Come on" I exclaimed, delighted to finally leave this place

On site, we found nothing more. He is really very careful, a real pro.

Meanwhile, at the victim house. Mr. and Mrs. Costa lived in a charming little house in the suburb of Downey at 11015 Rio Hondo Drive.

"Our condolences, Mr Costa" said Callen

"Thanks a lot, I don't understand why they killed my wife?" questioned Mr. Costa

"Did your wife have any enemies?" Sam asked

"No, I don't think. But she worked on classified information, at least I think ... She didn't really speak about it to me"

A ten years old boy appeared, looking surprised to see unknown men with his father.

"Michael, go to your room the time I finish talking to these gentlemen, please" said Mr. Costa "This is my son, he is not yet aware" he explained to Callen

"We'll leave you, sir, thank you for answering our questions"


	8. Chapter 8

In the challenger on the way to OSP.

"I think about something, if you settle with Alicia, you'll have to buy furniture? Especially a bed?!" Sam asked, laughing

"Ah ah! Very funny! You'll have to know that I've invested in some furniture including a bed!"

The investigation was resolved fairly quickly when Eric and Nell put their nose into the bank accounts of the couple and saw a big transfer made one month ago. The husband had hired a hired killer to eliminate his wife who had purchased a life insurance policy to his name for a value of $200,000.

_Not very smart this husband! Their poor son would be placed in a foster family and see his life wasted for something stupid made __by his father..._

On the way back to HQ.

"Alicia, can I ask you a question?" Deeks asked me seriously

"Yes, of course" _What does he want? What have I done yet?_

"Why did you cut your hair?" Deeks dropped

_What? That's all?_

"I didn't really have the choice! They are stuck in a machine during my mission in France, they had to cut them to release me! The shame!" I explained, laughing "But it's okay, I like my new look!"

"Ouch! Okay... "Deeks replied surprised, not really expecting this answer

_This went pretty well finally! My first real mission in team! And what team! I love the bond which united them ... We feel they are more than colleagues for each other. And my anxiety of this morning has completely vanished ... That was probably due to the Canyon. My parents were dead on a road like this..._

Back at HQ, while everyone took his business in order to go home.

"Alicia..." Callen called me and took my hand "I ..."

He took me in his arms and kissed me passionately. Everyone could see us, but I didn't care and him either. He was too happy about my return and wanted to be forgiven for his behavior of this morning!

"I realize how much you had missed me now I found you..." said Callen

So that, if I expected!

I smiled at him and kissed him back.

"There, I agree!" Sam laughed "That's a good meeting back!"

Then the team went, laughing. I stayed a little with Callen.

"Do you have a place to sleep tonight?" he asked me

"No" I admitted, realizing that I had not had the time to look for something where to live.

"I can host you tonight if you want!"

"It's nice but I don't want to disturb you"

"It doesn't bother me. I have a great sofa bed" he replied

_A sofa bed?! Hmm ... Well it's better than nothing... But I must admit that I really didn't expect this proposal... I hope he has something else in mind!_

We took the road to go at his home.

It was late and I was really tired. The trip and the day had been long, and jet lag ... G. gave me a blanket. Finally, I could not wait to sleep!

Once installed in the "great sofa bed" which I admit, was comfortable, the sleep had finally decided not to come.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened. Callen appeared in underpants, shirtless.

_Apparently, he does not sleep either._

Seeing that I was awake, he grabbed me by the hand and led me into his room.

"I can't sleep either..." he whispered to me in the hollow of the ear


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning when I opened my eyes, I was alone in bed. I left the room and saw G. already busy tinkering I-don't-know-what, a toaster perhaps?

"How long have you awake?"

"A few hours. Slept well?" he asked me, kissing me gently in the neck

_What I like to be with him! It's crazy this effect that he has on me! I even feel that it is increased by our forced separation!_

"Hum! Yes but still not enough! "

Today is Sunday, no work ... Only repose ... And I really need it ... I hate jet lag! I always put some days to get over it each time!

We sat on the sofa to breakfast when G's phone rang.

_Please, not work! I wanted to enjoy him and relax me..._

"Sam?" he replied "With pleasure, Ok, see you! Yes, with Alicia!"

_Huh? Why is he talking about me? And how does he know I'm there? What happens?_

G. hung up and said "We are invited to a barbecue at noon at Sam's house! I said yes, I hope you're ok?"

"A barbecue? Great! It's been years that I didn't!"

We spent the morning in the arms of each other to talk about anything and everything but especially to do knowledge. He told me about his childhood, the 37 host families, Romania, the Comescu ... We realized that we had plenty points in common about our childhood.

Apart from the fact that I knew my parents. I was 10 years old when they had that car accident. Starting from this moment, I was placed in 21 different foster families until I was 18.

The time came to go to Sam. Kensi and Deeks were already there. They gave me the impression of being a couple, but if that were the case, they left nothing seems at work.

All my doubts vanished when I saw Deeks tenderly kisses and hugs her.

I met Michele, Sam's wife and his daughter. She welcomed me with open arms, visibly delighted to meet me.

Then Kensi took me away "I'm glad it works with Callen. He really needs it, a serious relationship, roots"

"If you knew how much I need it too..."

Seeing the surprised look she had, I decided to explain her, to entrust me about my past. We discussed enormously ... It was a very interesting day in relationships.

"Something intrigues me. How do you succeed to leave nothing of your relationship at work?" I asked to Deeks and Kensi

"It wasn't easy! At the beginning, I personally couldn't do it. We even put the team in danger during a mission. But after the Kensi's stay in Afghanistan, we learned to relativize and to take upon ourselves. And especially not to be overwhelmed by our emotions" explained Deeks

Kensi confirmed and gave a lovely smile to Deeks and snuggled in his arms.

The rest of the sunny day was spent talking, laughing and enjoying the pool.

_A day off as I like them. Lazing, friends, laughs and sunshine!_


	10. Chapter 10

Three months later…

In the Alhambra neighborhood in a parking company, a body was found in a burned car. Only building companies out of sight. Really nothing natural here ... Even the trees had fake air ... Kensi, Deeks and I started to look for clues when I was seized by nausea and dizziness.

_I forgot to tell you that I mainly worked with them! At least I probably will not be devolved like that! Except when I hear him in my headset. Moreover, it gives me the impression that he is in my head! Very strange sensation! Although this is true for others too! I'll just end up getting used to!_

"Uh, I move away a bit, I need some fresh air"

"Okay, you're ok?" asked me Kensi

"Yes, I just feel a little feverish..." I began running away before off to vomit

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other, aback, then rushed towards me when they saw me faint.

"A doctor, please!" Kensi called while Deeks supported me

"No, it's okay! Look, I'm already going better!" I tried to prove it while vacillating.

The doctor came and took me to the ambulance to examine me. Meanwhile, Deeks and Kensi continued to examine the car. I was debating me with the paramedic who insisted that I go to the hospital to do some exams when Sam's Challenger arrived like a whirlwind. Callen came out and ran towards us, obviously worried.

"Aly! Doctor, what is she has?"

"I don't know, I would like to take her to the hospital to in-depth examinations but she doesn't want"

"But yes, I feel better, it would be a hit of tiredness ..." I justified

"Maybe, but I prefer to be sure. You go to the hospital!" ordered me G.

"But ... Okay… But you come with me" I begged him

"Okay" he replied, first turning to his partner for his approval

Once at the hospital, we were in a room waiting for news from the doctor.

"Feeling better?" he asked

"Yes, it looks" I lied to him

What do I hate hospitals... Too bad childhood memories back. Too many stays for child abuse.

"Maybe, but you will not leave before we are completely safe" announced the doctor who had just gone into the room

"Seriously? I have plenty of work, me!"

_I was going crazy! How long he would keep me here? _

"My work to me is to make sure you are in good shape when you leave" replied the doctor

"Arrrrfffff, I do have no choice anyway?" I yielded

"Correct! Well, otherwise I have good news! We have the results of your blood test. This could partly explain what happened. You are pregnant! Congratulations!" exclaimed the doctor

"Pregn ... What?!"

Callen didn't speak, he was already on cloud nine!

"I'll be a dad" he thought, smiling

I was completely stunned by this new. But seeing the happy face of the man I loved, I was in my turn, overwhelmed with emotion!

G.'s phone rang. It was Sam and the rest of the team were worried. He hastened to tell them the good new! I could hear exclamations of joy through the phone!


	11. Chapter 11

Six months later…

I was indeed pregnant now, and I could not, to my dismay, go to the field. So I was forced to stay at HQ. I helped at best I can Eric and Nell in research and completed the team reports. Which allowed them to spend more time on the ground. _Life is so unfair! I'm stuck here! I know every nook and cranny of the HQ now so I explored the length and breadth! I want that that ends, I cannot it anymore! And then everyone behaves as if I was sick!_

It was the end of the day, the team was about to leave. G. went to see if I was ready...

"Are you coming?"

"I have not finished yet. Go, I'll manage to get back"

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head and G. left not without kissing me tenderly. _Nevertheless a positive side to this pregnancy! I love his tenderness. Not that he was brutal before but I don't know, he is soft differently!_

The following morning, G. arrived at headquarters, completely panicked. He searched every room but didn't seem to find what he looked for.

"You looking for something, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked

"Someone. Alicia, actually. She didn't come home that night"

"The last time I saw her was last night and she was upstairs finishing up reports"

"I just go there, she's not there" worried G.

"She is perhaps to the bathroom" suggested Hetty

Unconvinced, Callen went to see Eric.

"Eric, can you view cameras of the HQ, please?"

"Uh, is it for a case? Otherwise you know I don't have the right"

"Do whatever he asks you, Mr. Beale. You have permission" intervened Hetty who began to worry too.

"Then, see that. What do we search? "

"Alicia" explained Callen

Eric obeyed, aback by the special request of his colleague. He soon realized why. Fears of Callen and Hetty were confirmed: Alicia was kidnapped in the enclosure of the OSP. A normally inviolable place. All the security would have to be reviewed.

"Can we better see the faces of the aggressors?" asked Callen

"No, but I think you should be able to recognize one anyway" Eric explained by zooming in on one of the men.

"Marcel Janvier..." Callen muttered when he saw the stump of his hand "You have to call the rest of the team!"

"We're here! What's going on?" Sam asked when entering the room followed closely by Kensi and Deeks

Eric made a quick summary of the situation. Callen was in shock and couldn't speak.

"Well, where do we start?" Deeks asked

"When he got out of prison?" Sam asked

"Apparently, he escaped one week ago" said Eric

"Why have we not been informed?" Callen flew into a rage, furious.

"No idea" replied Eric, sheepishly at the reaction of G.

"Did it have any movement on one of his bank accounts?" asked Kensi

"They are normally all frozen" Eric assured

"Uh, guys ... You should see this ..." Nell intervened "We just receive it"


	12. Chapter 12

A video was posted online. We saw me tied to a chair, the face bloodied. Janvier's accomplice struck me when I rebelled, that is to say constantly.

"Who are you? Where are we? Why have you kidnapped me?" I tried to ask despite the pain I felt.

_I have a headache, I have trouble staying awake ... My ears are ringing ... What can he be wanting to me? And the other, he cannot stop hitting me! I can no longer to think! Where is G.? He must be worried to deat ... And my baby?_

"Nooooo! My baby!?" I cried

"Shut up!" yelled the accomplice, hitting me again

I felt the blood running down my face, it was hot and sticky.

_Who are they? And why this camera? But how have they managed to kidnap me? I see myself again at the HQ, filling my files, G. just say goodbye... Then nothing ... The black hole..._

Too many unanswered questions...

I tried to look around me to locate my position, but in vain. We were in a huge building with columns throughout. From where I was placed, I could only see the sky as blue as always through the windows placed in height.

_At least I know it's daylight..._

Then, Janvier intervened.

"Stop! Enough! We never taught you that we must not hit women even less when they are pregnant... You should go more smoothly, delicacy ... Like this!" did he clarified lighting a soldering iron and pressing it on my arm.

I screamed in pain! I think I fainted because I don't remember anything from that time.

Callen had to leave the room at that moment, could no longer stand to see the woman of his life being tortured without he could do anything.

"Eric, tell me that you can trace the video and go back to the IP address" asked Sam

"I got it! The address is on your phone"

They left with a bang. The address led them to a huge abandoned warehouse. A former textile factory unused for nearly 20 years.

"Eric, you're sure it's there?" asked Kensi

"Doesn't it seem too easy?" Deeks suspected

"Yes, but we don't have too much choice anyway, it is the only track" replied Kensi

Callen had already gone to scout.

"Mr. Callen, be careful" whispered Hetty in the headset

"Sam and I from behind. Kensi, Deeks in front"

Once inside, they found me pretty quickly, because even though the place was great, it was only composed of 3 parts, limiting research. I actually fainted from the pain intensity.

"Callen, Janvier is going to escape!" cried Kensi

"Sam, can you take care of her?" asked G.

"Agree"

They left all the three in pursuit of Janvier, leaving Sam the task of detach myself and get me out.

"Uh, Sam! You would have to hurry out! The building is trapped. I detect dozens of mobile phones connected..." Eric told

"Ok, I'm fast!"

"It sounds!" exclaimed Eric

Then, the building exploded.

"Alicia! Sam!" Callen yelled while trying to rush inside.

He was retained by Kensi and Deeks. They watched the building ablaze and decomposed gradually the seconds passed.

Suddenly, Sam came out of the rubble, carrying me, still unconscious. Callen ran to meet us.

That's when Deeks saw Janvier tried again to escape.

"Callen! Janvier! He fled!"

"Go, I stay with them. No respite for him this time" he ordered to them, furious

The ambulance arrived and the doctor was able to give me first aid.

"We'll have to take her to the hospital quickly" explained the doctor to Callen

We heard an exchange of gunfire in the distance.

"Callen! We got him! He is dead" announced Kensi who is back

"G., accompany her to the hospital, we take care of everything" said Sam

"Thank you very much!"

Back to HQ.

"Mr. Callen, come see me please" asked hetty to G passing just get his affairs before returning to the hospital "How is she going?"

"It could be better. She will have sacred scars"

"And the baby?" Hetty worried

"The doctors are not sure yet but it will also be fine" sighed Callen

"Go quickly find her"

"Hetty? If I tell you that I was so afraid of what might happen that I want to ask her to marry me. What do you answer me?" asked G, returning to his steps

"She is the best thing that happened to you for years and I don't understand why this is not already done!" she replied, smiling at him

Callen returned to my bedside, determined to find the next day, a ring worthy of our love, to make me his request as soon as possible. But I still don't know, of course!


	13. Chapter 13

I spent a week in hospital. Callen was at my bedside whenever he could. He took the time to explain to me who was this madman Marcel Janvier_. I had vaguely heard when I was in Washington but no more._ He also told me that they had injected me Etorphine. A product that paralyze and asleep. That's why I didn't remember anything and I was awakened with a nasty headache.

"So if he is taken at me, it was only in order to make you suffer?"

"Exactly, but everything is finally finished with him"

The day of my exit, G came to fetch me.

"Hi!" he said, coming into the room

"Hi!" I replied smiling

"You're okay? Ready to go?"

"Oh yes!" _I'm waiting for this moment since I come here._

"Before I leave, I'd like to talk to you" began G

"I listen to you" _Arrrffff, I don't like when someone starts a sentence like that. It is never a good sign..._

"You know, I was very scared! I became aware of many things this week. I'm so afraid of losing you that I realized how much I love you and how much I can't live without you now. You're the best thing that ever happened to me" rushed G with emotion

He pulled a box from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box and revealing a beautiful diamond

"Oh ... Uh, yes!" _I must be dreaming ... Pinch me, please!_

We hugged while weeping for joy. _Nothing can happen to me when I'm in his arms. There are no better places on earth. He is the man of my life, I am now convinced._

Once our emotions past, we took the road to OSP. I was greeted with euphoria! Sam, Deeks and Kensi took me in their arms alternately, too happy to see me in good shape, me and the baby!

Attracted by the noise, Nell and Eric came down. When Nell understood what was happening, she threw herself into my arms!

"I was so scared"

"Thank you Nell, you're nice" I thanked her, affected. _I finally found my new family..._

Hetty, who had remained behind, noticed the ring on my finger.

"Very good choice, Mr. Callen"

"Thank you Hetty" Callen replied smiling

The others looked themselves, disconcerted, not understanding.

"We got engaged!"

There followed a new explosion of joy!

Then, came the hard return to reality: Eric received an alert on his tablet.

"The cases resumed, guys!"

We all got into the room Operations. I took my place at the corner of the table, Eric and Nell began the briefing.

"We have a man suspected of terrorism to be monitored. His name is Matthew Quirky. We think he is related to this man"

"Saddir Aroui" completed Sam "He claimed the bombing of Boston in 2012"

"Ok, how do we approach him?" Deeks asked

"Mr. Callen, we will create a cover and you will approach him through his wife, Mia" specified Hetty

"His wife? Are you sure it's G you need to send? You cannot say he is really good with them?" Sam asked with a sneer "Finally, I'm not saying this to you, Alicia" he added by seeing the angry look that I threw him

"She is pregnant and attends weekly classes of preparation for childbirth. Quirky is present every time" added Nell

"Okay, but I'll need a pregnant woman with me" said G "No, no, no! I understand where you're coming! Alicia will not go longer on the field before childbirth!" he flared up

"G, be nice, you know I dream of going back!"

"No, it is out of question, not after what just happened to you"

"I understand that you may be afraid. But I'd be with you all the time, I will risk nothing!" I retorted teasingly

"Uh ... Ok, but prohibition on having a gun!" abdicated Callen

"Cool! Huh? What? But... Why? It's not fair!" _Life is not fair sometimes..._

"It's either that or you don't come! Eric, you've already created alias?"

"Yes, Evan and Ava Reese. A couple married for 2 years, first child"


	14. Chapter 14

Once on the scene of class, in Griffin Avenue. I was a little anxious...

_It's been over three months I didn't go on the ground, and I leave a little traumatic experience. Finally, I wouldn't be against a little extra rest._

G must have felt it because he squeezed my hand a little harder as if to say that everything was alright and he was there with me.

"Have you identified them?" Sam asked in the headset

"Not yet" said G.

"I see them! At noon" I whispered

"They seem to disagree" told G

They indeed seem to quarrel. Matthew Quirky went outside, annoyed.

"I follow him. You, come into contact with the woman" told me G.

"Ok" _So far, it's okay, nothing fancy..._

"Hello, all right?"

"Yes, thank you" she replied "This is the first time I see you here?"

"Yes, this is my first class!"

"Welcome, my name is Mia! And the man who comes out, is my husband, Matthew"

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Ava and my husband Evan" I replied, while looking for him "But where is he yet gone? Ah, men..."

"How long are you pregnant?" asked Mia

"6 months! And you?"

"8!"

Meanwhile, outside. Quirky was smoking a cigarette.

"I can take one?" asked G

"Of course!" he replied, handing him the packet

"I'm supposed to have stopped! I promised my wife. But I have work over the head right now, a large delivery. More pregnancy and these stupid classes. I need to decompress" Callen told lighting his cigarette

"You work for what?"

"The import and export internationally"

They had to go, the lesson would begin.

"Ah, there you are" I exclaimed "But you smell cigarette! Evan, you promised me to stop!"

"What did I tell you" Callen whispered Quirky

After one hour of instruction on different childbirths and practical exercises, we were going to leave when...

"I organized a gala tonight, do you want to join us?" asked Quirky "Our wifes seem to get along well and I feel that we have a lot in common, you and I"

"With pleasure"

_Jackpot! I didn't think it would be so easy!_

Back to HQ,

"Eric, Nell, you have some information about the gala, guests..." asked G.

"There will be great people, the State Secretary, the Ambassador of Russia ... among others. This is a good opportunity for an attack" replied Nell

"Deeks will be waiter, Kensi, a rich heiress in search of fame and a husband. Sam will be his bodyguard" added Eric" You will not be alone"

_It's not enough to reassure me ... I'm really starting to believe that I went back to work too soon! G was perhaps right. I should refuse to go on the ground. Let me go back to my paperwork! I've never as much liked than now!_

Later in the day, we were getting ready to go to the gala event. Kensi and I donned evening dresses. For G, a tuxedo. _Um, really too sexy in it! Worthy of James Bond!_

"What elegance, girls! You are beautiful!"

"Thanks Deeks" in chorus

Callen hugged me against him and kissed me fondly on the cheek.

"He's right, you're gorgeous! I love you!" he whispered me in the ear "And stop being afraid, everything will be alright"

_But? How does he know? Now he reads me like an open book! I hope he is the only one ... Hello the level of the undercover agent otherwise!_

I replied with a kiss, took his hand and set me in motion, determined to prove that even pregnant up to the neck, I was still able to work on the ground. And especially succeed in taming this fear that gripped my stomach.

An entire hotel was booked for the occasion.

"Everyone is in place?" Eric asked

"Yes"

"Ava, Evan, you could come! I'm happy!" Mia exclaimed welcoming us. She was wearing a beautiful midnight blue dress raised by a diamond necklace.

"She doesn't do too much?" Deeks asked

"Deeks!" rebuked Kensi

"Mia! You're beautiful!" I complimented her

"Thank you! You too! Evan, if you want, Matthew is in the background! I think he wants to see you"

That G hastened to make.

"Ah! Hello Evan, glad to see you, I present to you my friend Saddir Aroui" said Quirky

"Good evening, delighted, sir" said Callen

"If Saddir is here, I don't think the attack is for tonight" Sam said in the headset

"Matthew told me that you were working in import-export, is that?" asked Aroui

"That's right"

"I might need your services on the occasion"

"With pleasure" replied politely Callen

"What does he want?" Deeks questioned "He maybe wants send a parcel bomb?"

A man came and whispered something in the ear of Saddir Aroui. They both looked in the direction of Sam.

"Please excuse me a moment, please"

"I think I'm compromised ... The man who has just joined them, was with Abdul Habaza" Sam interjected "He was with us in Yemen"

"Mr. Hanna, leave now!" Hetty ordered

Sam obeyed but didn't have time. Saddir Aroui had pulled a gun and threatened Sam, by doing panicked all guests… I stored away with Mia. Deeks, Kensi and Callen released their weapon in their turn.

From there, shots began to rocket. Saddir Aroui had brought a dozen of men with him.

Kensi, Deeks looked after gunmen while Sam ran after Saddir Aroui who had fled.

All the guests had left, it was just us in the room.

Once everyone under control, I left my hiding with Mia.

"Everyone okay? Where is G?"

"He was here the past 5 minutes" began Deeks

"He is in the kitchen" Eric interjected that followed his phone tracer.

I rushed there and saw Callen, short of bullets and trouble with Matthew Quirky. I pulled a gun out of my bag that Hetty gave me in secret.

"Federal Agent" I exclaimed before shoot Quirky.

"Alicia? Tha ... Thank you" said Callen stunned "I told you I don't want to see you with a gun!" he chided me subsequently.

"Yes, but luckily I had one finally! I don't want to be a widow before being married!" taking him in my arms, relieved

Finally, everything went well. I even managed to conquer this fear!


	15. Chapter 15

**A little romance for change! No investigation in this episode!**

* * *

><p>Los Angeles had donned its clothes of light. We could feel some excitement hovering over the city on that day of Christmas Eve. It's that day we chose for unite us.<p>

I was in my hotel room reserved for the occasion. Out of the question that G sees me before the fateful hour!

I had already makeup and began to curl my hair when someone knocked at the door.

It was Hetty who came to see if everything was going well and if I needed help.

She helped me to finish my hair and added pretty white daisies. Thus scattered in my hair, they brought a touch of romance.

It came time to put my dress. I chose it fluid, in order to conceal and enhance my babybump and white to remind the flowers in my hair.

"And now, you're perfect, Miss Wells. Soon I will have to take the habit to call you Mrs. Callen" Hetty realized

"Yes, it's true" I realized in my turn, thoughtfully. _Mrs. Callen ... Wow_ ... _I want to cry, I'm so happy!_

There was a knock at the door again. It was Deeks who came to fetch me.

"You're ... beautiful, uh ... ready?" he stammered

"Thank you! Go!" smiling despite the pressure I felt rising

Meanwhile, Callen was at home (yes, yes at home! I moved into his house at the beginning of pregnancy) and preparing quietly. He was slightly shaved for the occasion. Not too much because he knew how much I loved his stubble.

"Deeks has recovered Alicia" Sam announced, pulling him from his thoughts "Hurry up and get dressed!"

"Hmm? Yes, thank you!" Callen said, taking the suit Sam handed him

He chose a beige linen suit and a white linen shirt also. In fact, it was mostly Hetty who had chosen not always trusting his taste in clothes!

He quickly pulled. It mustn't be late on his wedding day!

"Sam, do you have the wedding rings?" he worried

"In my pocket"

"Ok, ok. So, let's go..." Callen replied hesitantly

"What's going on?" Sam asked "Are you stressed? You don't want to go there?"

"What? But of course I do! I'm a little scared, that's all!"

"Come on, this is normal! Everything will be alright, you'll see!" Sam reassured him


	16. Chapter 16

For this special day, G. chose to drive the Aston Martin. Our wedding was well worth entitled to drive this little gem outside of work.

They took the road to Manhattan Beach.

Callen arrived before me. All our friends were present.

Our only one family, indeed...

There was a whole team of Los Angeles, of course! But also that of Washington, Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, even if she no longer works for the NCIS, she is still a friend, Ducky, Palmer and his wife and of course Abby.

The Director Vance and his two children had also made the trip. The Assistant Director Granger too. Even Nate was back. There were also the 5-0 Hawaii full team, Steve, Danny and his daughter Grace, Chin Ho, Kono and Catherine.

Callen began to say hello to everyone when I appeared followed by Deeks and Hetty. He stayed mouth dropped open when he saw me. I quickly joined him.

"You're beautiful" he said contemplative

"You're handsome too!" _I don't know how describe how I feel at this moment. An extreme pride to marry this perfect man mixed with an intense happiness but at the same time, a very present anxiety... It is a sacred engagement, anyway!_

The priest invited us to install in order to start the ceremony.

For the occasion, a veiled white arch was installed above the altar. Everywhere, as to delimit space, were placed large white spheres that would light after the sun was down.

The chairs were arranged on either side of a way sprinkled with red rose petals leading to the altar. Far away, there were tables for the meal. Around these tables, huge vases were placed on the ground, containing candles to bring light.

Step further, we might be distinguished a temporary floor for the dance floor. Lanterns were hung above to get the color.

I went to the arms of Gibbs who had agreed to take me to the altar. Gibbs gave my hand to G and sat with the other guests. The ceremony could begin. I felt G's hand tremble a little.

"You agree to each other by a sacred oath, so that you are no longer two but rather one flesh. To symbolize this union, we ask each of you to pour a little sand in the container" explained the priest, pointing vases

"While you pour both your sand, please repeat after me: "As these sand grains blend together as one, I want to join my life to yours Accept my love despite sands time. My heart is yours forever"

We repeated in chorus "As these sand grains blend together as one, I want to join my life to yours Accept my love despite sands time. My heart is yours forever", while mixing two colored sands, symbols of our love forever welded.

Then, we exchanged wedding rings.

"I declare you husband and wife" told the priest "You may kiss the bride!"

That G hastened to make under the applause of the guests! At that moment, I felt the happiest woman in the world.

"I love you" I said very touched.

Then the fun could begin! We had planned a buffet dinners, something simple but friendly.

The rays of the setting sun, passing through the veils of the ark and were reflected in the sea. It was beautiful. I felt like I was dreaming. This day is just perfect! No violence, only love! What could be better?

The evening continued till the end of the night.

G and I left our guests to 03:00am to enjoy our wedding night and our beautiful room!

_And yes, we are still cuddling, even almost 6 months pregnant! Well, I grant you, it is more complicated and less physical!_


	17. Chapter 17

It was now 2 and a half months we were married. Forced pregnancy, we have not been able to go on honeymoon. G promised me that we will catch up once she was born.

_Oops, I forgot to tell you. We are expecting a little girl!_

Therewasno question ofgoing to the field. I already had trouble going upstairs to go to the Operations room, then go after the bad guys, don't talk about!

As usual, I sat in my place.

_Ah, those damn files, there's always the same. I really feel that my stack never decreases!_

The rest of the team was down talking to my advanced pregnancy.

_Now I understand why my ears whistle suddenly!_

"How we bet she will give birth after the expected date?" said Deeks

"I say, D-Day" trumped Kensi

"And for me in advance" Sam threw

"You're okay? It doesn't bother you too much to bet on my wife?" intervened G

"No! You only have to bet with us!" Sam answered, laughing

What they didn't know is that we had already bet both! For G, she arrived on the scheduled day and for me, before the date.

_We feel these things, we women. But, I can always deceive me ... Or not..._

"Eric! You can call G please? I think Baby is coming..."

Eric ran. I got up from my chair and saw that I already broke waters. Nell was with me and reassured me...

"Everything will be alright. Breath, breath"

"Callen! Alicia... The Baby ... She's coming!" Eric stammered from the top of the stairs completely breathless and panicked

Callen went upstairs 4 to 4. Noting that Eric was right, he helped me down while Sam approached the car.

We were coming to the hospital quickly. G had of to commit about a dozen offenses on the way! A doctor took care of us quickly.

"You have done well to come, it is for now!" he announced to us

He took us to the labor room.

A small Aylee ends up point the tip of her nose after 8h of ordeal, this March 17th at 07:45pm. G was fabulous ... Very careful ... _He is really wonderful!_

The midwife had put this little gem on my chest. Our little marvel ... I looked G and told him with a tired but mischievous look "I won! You owe me $20"

"What? You just had a baby and the first thing you think is that?! I'll never understand you!" he replied, laughing

I handed him Aylee so that he take her in his arms.

Meanwhile in OPS, the atmosphere was much less relaxed. A fighter pilot was found dead in the morning in a dark back street in the city. Poisoned with cyanide. His name was Flynn Dixon.

Eric had contacted the aircraft carrier Harry S. Truman to have more information but no one on site had reported his disappearance. Worse, no crew members seemed to be missing.


	18. Chapter 18

The NCIS was therefore to investigate and as USS Harry S. Truman was docked for a few days in the port of Los Angeles, so that was to OSP that the case was returning.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks went on site. The vessel was docked outside the harbor, they had to take a zodiac to get there.

Meanwhile, they led me to my room. Aylee was sleeping peacefully next to my bed. Suddenly I felt an overflow of emotions, tears came to my eyes. I had never felt so much love for one person. As small as she was, I felt she had aspirated all my love to keep it just for her. My daughter. Our daughter.

Glancing fogged to G who was always with me, I saw that he was in the same state as me. Realizing that this little thing, asleep, will change our lives forever.

Aboard the ship, Sam began to question the crew while Deeks and Kensi were searching his bunk.

"It's still crazy that no one has realized the disappearance of Dixon" he exclaimed to Kensi and Deeks

"No trace in his cabin either" replied Deeks

"This case is a real mystery" said Kensi

Suddenly an alert sounded in the ship. They hurried to get on the flight deck.

Captain Hart explained that one of their fighter planes had been stolen. The one of Dixon.

The man, who committed this act, had his badge, which had cheated the account of crew members during the verification.

"Is that the aircraft is armed?" Sam worried

"Unfortunately, yes" replied the captain "I sendest three airplanes after him"

It was absolutely necessary to find or destroy the aircraft. Armed as it was, persons with bad intentions who had stolen it, could do a lot of damage.

All three drivers managed to quickly locate and fired him. They had received orders to destroy, to leave no survivors. They shot down enemy aircraft that disintegrated over the ocean.

On the aircraft carrier, the news was greeted with shouts of joy and relief. The team was able to return to headquarters.

One hour later, everyone was in my room in the maternity ward, even Hetty was there! They brought me flowers and lots of gifts for Aylee. Many plushies and clothes. Just born and already spoiled rotten! She was always so wise, passing from arm to arm. Everyone went into raptures! When Kensi had Aylee in her arms, Deeks looked her lovingly and asked mischievously "That's not given you ideas?"

"No, but are you crazy?!" exclaimed Kensi blushing and hurrying to entrust our daughter to Hetty as if she wanted in the same time, to get rid of that crazy idea!

G sat on the bed beside me, put his arm around me, kissed me gently on the forehead and looked at his daughter with pride and affection.

Our new life to three had begun.


	19. Chapter 19

Aylee grew quickly, even too quickly. She was an adorable little girl, always very pleasant and well educated! _And I don't say that to shower us with compliments!_

She had inherited captivating blue eyes of his father and my curly hair. A real doll! _Yes, my daughter is the most beautiful! Normal, isn't it?_

We were about to celebrate her three years ... We decided to organize her a little party with all her friends.

After deposited Aylee to school, Callen and I were going to the Hacienda, like every morning.

For once, we were the first. I was in a good mood, even a little talkative! Maybe even too for taste of G! _Ah yes, we must support me!_

"What you can be chatterbox at times! Worse than Kensi!"

"Who is worse than Kensi?" Deeks asked who had just arrived with her

"Me! It seems that I talk too much!" I replied by throwing a teasing look at Callen

"He's not wrong!" added Sam arriving at the moment

"What? Thank you, nice guys! Since it is like that, I will no longer say anything! Except for the job" I retorted by putting my IPod on the ears and praying strong for Eric will quickly have a case to entrust ourselves.

They looked at me all the four, moving the head in time with the music.

Callen, intrigued, took one of my headphones to see what I was listening.

"Lemonade Mouth? Seriously?"

I stick out one's tongue at him for only answer. They laughed.

Then Eric intervened. _Cool, of the work!_

I hurried up the stairs and came first in the operations room.

Eric explained that we had to inquire into the owner of a trade antiques suspected of trafficking in works of art, among others. He was also suspected of arms trafficking.

We decided that Callen and I would go undercover as a couple looking for a very special work of art and not be found in the consumer market.

We entered the store and expected at the counter. The rest of the team was outside. Two men were talking in the back shop. I left abruptly, leaving Callen on site, taken aback.

"Kensi, replaces me, I'm compromised"

Kensi did so without trying to understand. Meanwhile, the men were back in the shop.

"We heard someone out. You had someone with you? "

"Yes, my wife. She came out get some fresh air, she doesn't feel good" improvised G

Kensi came at that time.

"Oh, darling! Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. Lunch, undigested"

"So much the better. What can we do for you?" asked the older man

"We would have a statue of Ramses II. My wife thinks it would be perfect in our living room. Just as you know, this isn't a piece that can be found in every corner of street ... And we heard that you could help us?"

"Yes, maybe. Give us 24 hours, we will contact you"

Callen and Kensi went out.

"You tell me what it took you to leave me like that?" asked G me, angry

"I'm sorry but I couldn't explain you. I was going to be compromised. One of the men is Jerome Renson. Do you remember? My job to Paris, 4 years ago"

Back at HQ

"4 years ago, before join you, I was sent to Paris during 2 months as an expert in artworks not very honest. I had to put me in touch with two brothers, antiques dealers, Marc and Jerome Renson, to obtain information on possible trafficking of artworks mainly, but also weapons in their spare time. I managed to get close to Jerome"

"Close to what point?" G asked, dreading my answer

"As it needed" I replied without elaborating "I collected all the evidences but when the French police came to interpellate them, Marc was killed and Jerome had disappeared"

"Until today. I think you'll be able to dust off the identity of Nina Mercier, Ms. Callen" intervened Hetty


	20. Chapter 20

We replaced my alias and set up an action plan.

The next morning, I was quietly my footing when I was rushed.

"Oh, sorry, Madam, excuse me"

"It doesn't matter! Jerome? Oh, Well! If I expected that!"

"Nina?! But what are you doing here? How are you?"

"I moved here three months ago!"

"Where were you this time? You disappeared overnight ... without giving me news…" he said with a disappointed air

"I got arrested, I just came out of prison! And you? I heard about your brother. Sorry"

"It's nice. What are you doing at noon? Do you want to lunch with me?"

"With pleasure" _Contact established!_

At OSP,

Callen was aggressive. He didn't like the idea that I can go into the arms of another man. He understood that there had been more than a working relationship between Jerome and me. And it would have to start over, even if it was for the good of the mission.

After lunch, Jerome asked me to come and visit the antique shop. He had works of art to show me and needed my expertise. He wanted to take our collaboration where she had been left.

Among the pieces that I had to see, was a beautiful statue of Ramses II corresponding to the request made by Callen. After appraised as genuine, Jerome called G and Kensi. An hour later, they were spot on. I witnessed the exchange.

Jerome was so happy that he kissed me in front of them. From the corner of my eye, I saw G tense up.

Jerome invited me to his home to celebrate the sale. He served me a cup of Champagne and we clinked glasses. I took a sip. He took my cup and put it on the table. He started to kiss me. I replied while starting to undress him. He took me to his room...

Callen was now becoming crazy. The team was a few blocks from the apartment into a truck so that they can intervene quickly in case of slippage. I always had a microphone hidden in my collar. They heard what was happening.

We were in full frolic when suddenly Jerome handcuffed me to the bed.

"But? What?"

"I know you're an agent! I don't know which agency but ... who cares!"

"What?! But ... how?"

"You know, the shop, even if it is full of junk, has recent surveillance cameras! I saw that it was you who had entered with this man and not the other woman. Probably your colleagues ... I even feel that he is more than just a colleague for you!"

I didn't know what to say. We made a mistake of beginners...

Not holding anymore, Callen decided to intervene.

They apprehended Jerome and brought him to the boatshed. G rushed to untie me and took me in his arms, relieved to see that I had nothing. He gave me his jacket, the time to find my clothes. He insisted that I go to the hospital anyway to make sure I was okay.

Meanwhile, at the shed, Sam was interrogating Jerome. After filed me at the hospital, Callen joined him in the interrogation room.

"You are more than a colleague for Nina, isn't it? Finally, I guess this is not her real name!" he said to G

"Alicia, actually. And indeed, we are more than colleagues, we're married!" retorted Callen enjoying to take revenge for seeing that he was attached to me

"Hum! And you have a little girl too? Aylee, I believe?"

Callen and Sam looked at each other. How did he know that?

"And yes, I know a lot of things!" he gloated. Then he looked at his watch "Moreover, she shouldn't take long to return from school, the nanny will have to keep her late again tonight. Indeed, you're stuck here with me. I hope nothingwill happen toheron the way" he added

Callen rushed out of the room and called the nurse.

"Daphnee, are you okay? Stay well in the house with Aylee until I arrived. I come and get her"

I arrived at the same time. He explained to me quickly and we left both, anxious.

After having retrieved Aylee, we returned to the boatshed. Sam had finished questioning Jerome who had confessed all the traffic and also the murder of his brother. He also confessed that he had never had the intention to kidnap our daughter, he just wanted to scare us.

They passed in front us. Seeing Aylee, he called me "How old is she? She might be my daughter?"

"She will be 3 years old, you just have to count" I replied

Callen came closer to us, protector.

"You're lucky to have her, take good care of her" said Jerome to G before being taken to jail.

G and I spent the rest of the week to prepare our daughter's birthday party. Despite what had happened, we had promised to her. And she wasn't aware and had not to know the problems we could meet at work. The theme she chose had recalled memories to Sam. She wanted to be a princess!


	21. Chapter 21

**The beginning of the end. This is the first part of my last chapter... I'm sorry per advance for this unexpected end...**

* * *

><p>One year later,<p>

When G arrived at work that morning, Sam, Kensi and Deeks were already in the Operations room. He quickly joined them.

"Police received a call reporting screams, sounds of fighting and gunfire at this address" explained Eric

When Callen walked into the room, his eyes rested on the screen upon which was retranscribed the conversation between Police rescue and the person who called. He suddenly began to agonize strongly when he saw the address. That was his.

Hetty turned to him "Where is Alicia, Mr. Callen?"

"She should not take long, she had to deposit Aylee at school before coming" he replied, really worried now

Sam, Kensi and Deeks left. Callen wanted to follow them but Hetty stopped him.

"You have yet tons of reports to complete, Mr. Callen. We don't need you right now"

"Hetty, no! You're not going to restart to put me aside as with Hans Schrieber" he got enervated, starting anyway, determined to know what was happening at his home.

Hetty didn't try to restrain him, she knew that it was useless.

He came at home a few moments after his colleagues. A Lieutenant of Police was just explaining that they had found the body of a woman killed by a bullet in the head in the back room.

Callen passed in front them. Sam tried to stop him in vain.

"G, you shouldn't..."

He followed him. The house was upside down. They came into the room and the worst fears they had had, were confirmed. It was indeed Alicia on the floor of the bedroom.

G uttered a cry of despair and collapsed to his knees, his head in his hands.

Kensi went outside to cry. Sam and Deeks were upset. Deeks went out to console Kensi.

Police officers asked if they could take the body to the morgue. Sam gave them permission and asked them whatsoever only Rose who is in charge of autopsy. Then, he helped G to rise.

"We'll find whoever did this, I promise you. But it is useless to stay here. Come on, go back to HQ"

"Where is Aylee?" suddenly realized G

They went to request information from the police officers who had found no trace of the little girl.

Once back, the four were upset but forced themselves to brainstorm a list of suspects when Eric's behavior attracted their attention. He went down the stairs quickly and directly went to see Hetty and Assistant Director Granger who had made the trip from Washington DC when he heard the new.

He told them something that the team couldn't hear, being too far. They had suddenly anxious air and got into the operations room with Eric.

Intrigued, the team followed them.

A video was passing on the screen. They saw me beating me against four men. One fifth was filming. I shouted to Aylee to go hide in the closet of our room. They ended by gain the upper hand me. They tied my hands behind my back, gagged me with tape and took me to our room where they forced me to get on my knees. Then they went to fetch Aylee in the closet, tied her hands, also gagged and knelt down beside me.

I looked at her, she was terrified and crying. I tried to reassure her as I could, to stay strong for her.

The man who was filming, said "Say goodbye to your mom"

Then two men were gone with her.

I screamed inside, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"If you have any last words to say to your husband of Agent, this is the time" he told me by removing the tape on my mouth

"Eu te iubesc" was the last and only thing I could say

A shot rang out and I collapsed. I stayed dignified until the end...

The video stopped on this picture. Everyone turned to G to watch his reaction. He was crying silently.

"What does that Alicia said?" Sam asked

"She told me "I love you"" managed to respond G

"I totally understand why she told you that" began Hetty. "I can't understand why she chose to say it in Romanian. What do you think, Mr. Callen?" she asked, turning to him

But G was no longer there.


	22. Chapter 22

**The last one... Thank you for having followed me! I hope you enjoyed it despite this sad end... Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hanna, go to the morgue to see if the coroner would have more information. Mr. Deeks and Miss Blye, it is essential to find Aylee. You know what they say about life expectancy at kidnapping. Mr. Beale and Miss Jones, find the junk that did this to Ms. Callen"<p>

At the morgue, Sam found G beginning to gather in front of the body of his wife. Rose had remained behind.

"I found residues of skin under Alicia's nails, she fought well! The cause of death is due to a gunshot wound in the head. I'm sorry, Callen"

"Thank you Rose"

"I also discovered that she was pregnant of 6 weeks..."

Callen was a little overwhelmed. Pregnant? And than 6 weeks? Why didn't she talked with him about it?

They finally thank Rose and started to leave when...

"Callen…. I don't normally have the right, but I think you would like to have it" Rose said, handing him a small blue ribbon bracelet adorned with a silver plate on which was engraved the letter A. capitalized.

This bracelet was at Alicia. They had bought it for Aylee during a walk in Venice Beach, in small shops for tourists. She had made a tantrum because she wanted absolutely. She argued that their initials were on it. The A to Aylee and Alicia and in the curves of A. calligraphed, she also saw a G for Callen. But it was Alicia who wore until their daughter can put it.

G thanked Rose for the kind attention and put the bracelet on his wrist.

"You come with me to the HQ?" Sam asked

"No, I have something to do first"

"Ok, but please, don't do anything stupid"

They parted at this moment. Sam returned to OSP...

"Mr. Beale, check Mr. Callen's phone and the GPS in his car" asked Hetty saw that Sam had returned alone

"Turned off"

"Eric, active tracer that I put on the G's car, please" asked Sam

He didn't like have to do that but he knew very well that his partner was blinded by his emotions and would try to find alone his daughter and the murderer of his wife. Especially that he was convinced that G already knew at who he had to do.

G had actually realized that he had again to do with Comescu family. He knew by the index Alicia had left in the video by talking to him in Romanian. Yet he seemed to have eliminated all members of the clan.

He went to Manhattan Beach. He concluded it was there he must go through what she had told him before she died. It was the place where they had formalized their love. This could be only there.

He had managed to channel his anger. But was still determined to get revenge. Nobody could stop him.

When he arrived on the beach, four men were waiting. He walked towards them.

"Dragomir Comescu. Delighted. I finally put a face to the name of the man who destroyed my family" presented the first "Sorry for have killed your wife to finally meet you. But it was the only way I could" he explained with a rictus that let understand he didn't believe a word of what he had said

Callen's anger came to the surface, "What do you want?"

"Kill you, simply. Like that, I would have had my revenge and you can find your little wife up there ... So, everyone will be satisfied. As for your daughter, she is not far" he says in indicating a van parked a little farther.

The Comescu's henchmen began to move towards Callen. He pulled out his gun. But against 3 gorillas, he was not really measure up. Even being excellent in close combat, he was quickly disarmed and controlled.

Dragomir Comescu forced him to kneel, gagged and hands tied behind his back.

"This situation reminds you of memories, isn't it? You know, your wife was very brave. She is very well beaten against my men, she even put one KO. Very resistant"

Callen smiled at the idea.

"And your daughter ... she was so cute. I don't still know what I am going to make with her…"

Callen then went into a dark anger, tried to struggle but being securely held, he couldn't move.

"What a beautiful place to get married! And to die..." Dragomir Comescu pointed his gun at the head of G

A shot rang out.

Dragomir Comescu collapsed.

We heard three more shots. His henchmen collapsed in their turn.

Callen looked around him in amazement and saw Sam, Kensi and Deeks who came running.

"How?" he managed to ask Sam when he removed his gag order

Sam explained that he had put a tracer on his car and they had only to follow him. He untied him. Callen rushed to the van and released his daughter. She was curled up in a corner of the vehicle, terrorized.

When she recognized her father, she threw herself into his arms and for the first time, Callen wept buckets.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks looked at them, at the same time moved and relieved.

Back to OSP, everyone was relieved that the matter is resolved and that there had not more victims in the ranks of NCIS ... but also devastated by the death of Alicia.

"Mr. Callen, after the funeral of Alicia, you will go, with your daughter, some time at Washington office. You are temporarily reassigned to Agent Gibbs's team."

**THE END**


End file.
